


Билет в один конец

by redhead_summer



Series: Билет в один конец [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек все чаще ловит себя на мысли о единственном месте, где его еще хоть кто-то может ждать. О том месте, куда давно пора было уехать, бросив все, но никак не находилось повода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Билет в один конец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы-2014

Когда все кончается, чувство пустоты обрушивается на Айзека с такой силой, что кажется, уже и не справиться с ним. Перед глазами то и дело мелькают образы людей, которые навсегда ушли из его жизни. Последние ниточки, связывающие Айзека с Бикон-Хиллз порваны, и он все чаще ловит себя на мысли о единственном месте, где его еще хоть кто-то может ждать. О том месте, куда давно пора было уехать, бросив все, но никак не находилось повода.  
А теперь искать повод уже нет нужды. Смерть Эллисон сожгла последний мост, обратив его в кучу пепла, и единственный выход – двигаться вперед. Неважно, куда; главное – не стоять на одном месте. Айзек знает, что она одобрила бы такой поступок.

Пока Айзек неспешно пакует чемодан, Крис успевает раз сто спросить, уверен ли тот в своем решении. Айзек уверен, но легче от этого все равно не становится. Он даже не надеется, что когда-нибудь станет. Наверное, просто привыкнет жить с этой ноющей болью в груди, как привык ко всему остальному.  
– И все же, ты... – начинает было Крис, когда черный внедорожник останавливается на парковке Международного аэропорта Лос-Анджелеса.  
– Я абсолютно уверен, мистер Арджент, – обрывает его Айзек. – Спасибо вам за все.  
Он медлит еще несколько секунд, прежде чем открыть дверцу и ступить на асфальт. Крис следует его примеру и помогает достать из машины весь немудреный багаж, состоящий из одного чемодана и небольшой дорожной сумки. Они молча идут к стойке регистрации, затем – так же молча – к зоне паспортного контроля.  
Крис ловит Айзека за локоть, заставляя остановиться, дальше ему нельзя. Дальше – Айзек один. Крис держит его за плечи, смотрит в глаза, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то слова. Утешения? Поддержки? Все важное уже сказано, а лишнее сотрясание воздуха ничем не поможет. Им обоим нужно время, чтобы пережить. Чтобы смириться и привыкнуть.  
За эти две недели они упоминали имя Эллисон в разговорах между собой лишь пару раз – в самый первый день. Они и говорили-то не так часто, большую часть времени проводя в комфортном для обоих молчании.  
Когда после похорон Айзек сказал, что хочет улететь в Лондон один, Крис возражать не стал, даже помог с оформлением визы и покупкой билета в один конец.  
– Береги себя, Айзек, – тихо произносит Крис, притягивает его к себе и крепко, почти по-отечески, сжимает в объятиях. – Пожалуйста.  
Айзек неловко обнимает его в ответ.  
– Вы тоже.  
Крис поджимает губы и кивает. Возможно, он хотел бы, чтобы Айзек остался – у них обоих никого больше нет, но, стоя здесь, посреди международного аэропорта, Крис отчетливо понимает, что у него нет никакого желания останавливать Айзека. Он понимает его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Он сам готов уехать, улететь на край света и никогда больше не возвращаться, но этот чертов городишко подкинул ему новых дел. Такой маленький, а столько проблем, думает Крис, провожая спину Айзека долгим взглядом. Такой маленький, а столько боли.


End file.
